Total Drama Titans: Lets Meet the Campers!
This is the first episode of Total Drama Titans Made by Jinx666. The titans and their friends/ enemies have found about this new game show which they all intend to win for themselves, from a new Wiring system to the golden pet grroming comb for silkie, these campers must compete to win the prize money. I am your host, CONTROL FREAK MASTER OF TELEVISION oh yeah and this is cinderblock. so without further ado lets meet the campers on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS! Episode 1: Lets meet the Campers So it looks like our first contestants are here everyone give it up for the TEEN TITANS Robin: hey there Starfire: IT IS GLORIOUS TO BE IN THE LITTLE TV BOX Cyborg: BOOYAH new wiring system here i come Beast Boy: DUDE PSYCHED TO BE HERE Raven:......Yeaaaah hey, so where the 5 star resort it said in the flier??? Control Freak: yeaaaaaah it got blown up (i brainwashed the contestants so they forgot who i am), yeah make your way to the waiting dock Raven: nice name *reads book* Control Freak: oh look out second set of contestants THE TITANS EAST EVERYONE Speedy: Hey Robin Robin: Speedy *he glares at him angrily* Bumble Bee: yep were here, Money prize here i comes Mas: HOLA Menos: Fueron ganado esta cosa Control Freak: yeaaaaah what? Aqualad: Come on guys, lets go say hello to the titans. Control Freak: ooooo our next contestants Raven: WAIT A MINUTE BB: DUDE NO WAY Robin: WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE Control Freak: ITS THE HIVE FIVE Jinx: ya got that right, *she looks at titans* i had a feeling youd be coming Billy: were gonna kick yo butt titans, for real this time *he clones* Billy 2: i dunno Billy, there mighty strong. Jinx: shut up *her eyes glow pink and Billies fall off the dock* Jinx: so yeah Control Freak: Whats that in the sky Starfire: it looks like *BlackFire lands* Starfire: SISTER IVE MISSED YOU HAVE YOU MISSED ME LET US NEVER FIGHT AGAIN Blackfire: yeah hey sis, sure Robin: im watching you BlackFire. Psst guys i don't trust the villains here Raven: yeah cool Control Freak: Look some more Campers from the sky, Ladies and Gentlemen, heres Terra, Hotspot, WonderGirl, Angel, Kilowat and Argent Beast Boy: TERRA Argent: yo guys Kilowat: bzzzzz Angel: HEY WYKKYD <3U<3 Hotspot: im burnin' up WonderGirl: FOR MY HONOUR, for the money im winning this. Control Freak: here we got a couple of honorary titans heres Kole, Gnarrk, Herald, Pantha and Wilderbeast. Hotspot: Wilderbeast ma man Pantha: lets do this Kole: hi im kole and this is gnnark Gnnark: ? Kid Flash: So ya gonna introduce me or what Control Freak: wait, HOW'D YOU GET HERE Kid Flash: hey ever heard of the kid flash cause i live up to my name Control Freak: ..... Kid Flash everyone, look other campers introducing Red X, Cheshire, Private H.I.V.E, Fang and Kitten. Kitten: YOOHOO ROBBIE POO Robin: RED X.....KITTEN Kitten: looks like you lost ya chance with a hot girl like me, fangs my boy. Robin: yeah whatever, RED X Red X: hey there kid Robin: time to see who you really are Control Freak: uh uh uh regulation number 4785, Contestants must never unmask the other contestants Raven: how many rules are there? Control Freak: alot, that everyone CinderBlock: yeah Control Freak: OK CAMPERS, welcome to Total Drama Island, your gonna be staying here for quite some time now so let me give you a tour. *they go to the diary room* Control Freak: This is where you'll be sharing your thoughts with the audience Jinx: eeer that's a toilet Control Freak: we know...... So go on share your thoughts right now, tell them how you feel *Jinx* yuck *Raven* yuck *BlackFire* yuck *Terra* im not staying here *Mammoth* HEY MOM *Beast Boy* DUDE NO WAY, wheres the beach! *Starfire* i like it, especially all the gulls of sea having a plastic necklace with 6 holes. Control Freak: now im gonna reveal the teams Team Killer Bass, if i call your name this is your team....Robin whose leader, Beast Boy, Raven, Jinx, Speedy, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, WonderGirl, Hotspot, Pantha, Red X, Kitten Kitten: WAIT AM I WITH FANG Control Freak: ... Kole and Private H.I.V.E Kitten: NO I DEMAND TO BE WITH FANG *Control Freak gets his zapper and pauses kitten* Control Freak: Now the rest of you are the Screaming Gophers which are .... Cyborg who is the leader, Starfire, Terra, Kid Flash, BlackFire, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Cheshire, Mas, Menos, Argent, Angel, Wilderbeast, Herald, Fang, Kilowat and Gnnark. Gnnark: ????? kole.... Kole: its ok Gnnark, even though were on different teams im still your friend Control Freak: so we done with the touching moments Kid Flash: not quite yet *he goes up to Jinx* hey beautiful, shame were not on the same team Jinx:.....yeah sure.... Control Freak: ok campers, have lunch and then get your butts to the campsite. *at the lunch hall* Robin: So guys, seeing as were a team we might as well get along this time, Get it villains. Red X: well that doesn't count for me does it Robin: grrrr im watching you X Red X: im touched, not really *all Killer Bass except Robin,Raven and wykkyd laugh* Robin: grrrrrr *at the screaming gophers* Cyborg: So we all gonna get along for once and win the competition. Gizmo: Not with you as leader bogey brain Cybrog: excuse me! Gizmo: you heard me Starfire: that is quite enough Cyborg: star is right Gizmo: grrrr i still think you shouldn't be leader though. Cyborg: OH YEAH Gizmo: YEAH Cyborg: come say that to my fist you little mouse, *starfire blasts a starbolt between them* Starfire: I SAID THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH Control Freak on loudspeaker: CAMPER GET TO THE CAMPSITE RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE Cyborg: im sure there gonna go easy on us for the first one *they are at a cliff* Cyborg: me and my big mouth! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans